


He Remembers

by directium



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Spoilers - Season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/pseuds/directium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the idea of an AU where where a characters dies in one universe and wakes up in another with all their memories of the previous one and a new life to live in the current universe. Applies to Doyle after his sacrifice in the most recent RvB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and written quickly, but I liked the idea. I might expand it at a later date.

It’d been a week since Doyle had died.

The explosion, his final words, how frantic Kimball had sounded before he hung up, were all still fresh in his mind as he tended to the small patch of vegetables in their backyard (Donut often came over to assist him and give him tips on how to “make sure his cucumbers got nice and wet!”) or during the cool evenings when Kimball, or Vanessa (The shock that the two of them were not only a couple, but MARRIED, had yet to wear off), would rest beside him on the couch with a book, balancing it on her pregnant belly as she read.

She had a sparkle in her eyes that, Doyle imagined, the Kimball he had known probably lost long ago. She was still rather buff, often working out even in her pregnant state, and gave off an overall impression that she was content with her life. Even during the scattered complaints of: “Donald, I’m going to kick your ass for getting me pregnant” or her frequent morning sickness, she’d always give him a kiss and a playful nudge, often calling him “nerdlord” or in an affectionate tone.

Carolina lived in the house beside them, with a young man by the name of Miles Hargrove (who adamantly reminded people to call him York). They were often invited over so the girls could converse, while York nudged Doyle and would go on about how lucky the two of them were to have such amazing women in their lives.

The Reds and Blues all lived in houses around the neighborhood, and while Doyle hadn’t had a chance to meet all of them in the span of a week, he knew that would change over time. Especially after the baby shower that Carolina was planning for Kimb-er, Vanessa.

Everyone seemed so at peace here, with only the usual worries of bills and family life to trouble them.

Doyle only wished he could share that sense of tranquility, but every time he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror while their cat rubbed against his leg (They had a cat! Would that be safe around the baby?), all he could see was the scars of the battlefield and the anguish of his final moments in his dull blue eyes.

He only hoped that, wherever the other versions of his friends were, they were safe. That his sacrifice had not been in vain.

They deserved the life that their counterparts experienced here.

They deserved to be happy.


End file.
